1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to providing services for connecting TRILL networks to Ethernet LAN segments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, information handling system may include a wide variety of network implementations, such as local area networks (LANs), TRILL campus networks, and wide area networks. These implementations are often interconnected so that, for example, resources accessible through a LAN can be accessed from the wide area network. Likewise, these the wide area network may make resources accessible to the LAN. However, certain inefficiencies can occur at the interconnections between these network implementations that lead for the transmission of more packets that would be optimal. This can be result in wasted bandwidth between two network implementations.